


Right One Time

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione has had enough of dating, enough's enough!





	Right One Time

_Loves tough, lets get real, what else can make you feel that bad? If love was, it was a plane and went down in a ball of flames and crashed.... You wouldn't do that again_

_Love is a hopeless dream thats kinda crazy, enough to keep you thinking next time maybe, maybe, just maybe, this time around I might get it right and you only gotta get it right one time._

“Ginny, don’t be daft, I am not going on another date.”

“Look Hermione, you have to get straight back on the horse when you fall off, so to speak.”

“Yes, true but I’ve dated 7 blokes this year alone and we’re only in August!”

“Well, that’s less than one a month and lets be honest you didn’t date Blaise, more like spent a week in his bed, personally I call that a hook up not dating.”

Hermione glared at her best friend stonily. “I don’t care… I don’t want to go on another date this side of Christmas I’ve had it… I mean it, my heart can’t take much more of this.”

\--------------

First there had been Ron, sweet Ron, even after they got together they couldn’t do anything but bicker.

After a year of constant fights, jealousy and bust ups they had finally agreed to call it a day and decided they were much better off as friends.

At their failure the first part of Hermione’s heart had broken off, but that was ok, she had plenty more love to give, she just needed to find him, the one.

Next had come Oliver Wood.

He was intelligent, good looking and a lot of fun, they had travelled the world together, then Hermione had come home to work and their problems began, they had been together a year and a half and both were miserable being apart.

Neither wanted to relinquish their careers and so for 6 months they struggled along, the weeks were lonely and their weekends together rushed, they soon hit breaking point and they decided that they were the right people in the wrong time and once again a mutual split occurred.

Another larger piece of her heart broke away, this one definitely hurt more.

About a year later Hermione dipped her feet back into the Weasley gene pool and started a relationship with Charlie Weasley.

He caught her under the mistletoe, kissed her and the electricity between them shocked them both. After that they were inseparable, Hermione even moved to Romania to be with him.

She worked from home for the Ministry of Magic, she was perfectly situated for her role of International Relations Officer. They had been together two years when she had fallen pregnant, they were both surprised but ecstatic with the news.

They brought a larger house, spent hours decorating the nursery for their little bump until tragedy struck six months into the pregnancy and for no good reason Hermione lost the baby. The couple devastated tried to rebuild their life together but both fell into dark places.

Hermione withdrew from him and life in general. Charlie couldn’t reach her and when she said she wanted to move back to England he didn’t try to stop her. They just couldn’t make it through the darkness together and once Hermione was back in England, neither saw a way forward together and so after 3 years they split up.

Hermione was the first to admit that this relationship had caused the most damage to her heart and her mental state. Luckily her friends were there to support her through the darkness.

A year later she was ready to try and date again and it just so happened that she met Viktor Krum again completely by accident, she was visiting the foreign Ministry on business when she bumped into his in Bulgaria, he was in to renew his flying license.

He took her for coffee, coffee had led to dancing and dancing had led to kissing, which soon led to his bed.

They embarked on a relationship but after six months things had fizzled out, they were friends now and both agreed that’s how they should stay. Their six months had been nice but unpassioned and as it turned out it had been a good reintroduction to the dating world for both of them. Hermione's heart for once had remained fairly intact.

Three months later Theo Nott had arrogantly walked into her life and refused to leave until she agreed to go on a date with him. She had reluctantly agreed and had been pleasantly surprised, he was polite, entertaining and charming and there was only a hint of the Slytherin arrogance about him. He introduced her to his friends, those included; Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Marcus’ wife Daphne and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco had long since cleared the air, they both worked in the same department at the Ministry, although Draco was a field agent so spent most of his time out of the office. On the odd occasion he was in the office they rubbed along just fine together. Hermione also met Draco’s wife, Astoria on more than one occasion and decided she had little time for her, Daphne her sister was much more pleasant.

Hermione soon realised that Theo was more interested in having a trophy wife than having an independent girlfriend, a fact that he soon realised when she had been late home from work on more than one occasion, after six months he had promptly dumped her by owl and sent her possessions from his house by house elf. Hermione couldn’t quite believe it and had to admit it had stung and dented her pride a little bit.

At this point Ginny had decided it was high time she got involved, she and Harry had been married for three years now and she was determined that it was high time her best friend found some real happiness.

She had been devastated when Hermione and Charlie had split up and was a strong believer that had they lived in England where her friends were, their relationship could have been saved, but that was neither here nor there, what happened, happened and nothing would change that.

Ginny had subsequently set her up with Adrian Pucey, which Hermione suspected straight away would be a disaster.

She had in fact been correct. They went on four dates and each one had been worst that the last. He was egotistical, sexist and a pureblood through and through. It got to the point where Hermione couldn’t understand why he had agreed to take her out in the first place. She soon discovered he was just hoping he would get her into bed. He didn’t succeed.

Next on Ginny’s list had been Cormac McLaggen, Hermione had to wonder whether her best friend had lost the plot.

However Cormac had actually been quite charming, it was nice to see he had changed since school, so charming was he, in fact, that he managed to charm her back home and into his bed and for the next four weeks they went out and then would go home together. It was fun but soon she got bored, deep down she knew they weren’t going anywhere serious, they had a good time but nothing more.

Unfortunately when Hermione tried to explain this to him, he hadn’t agreed, he did though call her a whore and told her to get out. Hermione decided he hadn’t changed that much after all.

Hermione begged Ginny to stop and decided she would take some holiday that was owed to her. She went on holiday first to Canada for a month and had a wonderful holiday fling with much younger chap called Jason. He had been on his summer break and Hermione had spent her whole month in and out of the bedroom with him.

She spent her second month off at her parents house, where her mother was determined to set her up with a muggle. Matt, whilst extremely attractive was as dull as cream paint. She humoured her mother and went out with him twice before she was able to go home and leave him behind.

That pretty much brought her to where she was now, if you didn’t include Blaise Zabini and to be fair to Ginny, you couldn’t really class what they had as a relationship.

She had met Blaise whilst dating Theo and again briefly when she suffered through Adrian, he had always been polite and flirty with her and then she had bumped into him after a particularly nasty day at work.

She had gone to the Leaky Cauldron after and was sat at the bar when he had approached her, he bought her a drink and then invited her out to the new wizarding club that had just opened in Diagon Alley. She had agreed and a night of drink and dancing had ensued. They had fallen into his bed together at about 3am and neither had made it into work the next day.

The next few weeks that followed were consumed with sex in every place and position imaginable. He surprised her at work one day and they had, had sex in her office. She met him at a Quidditch game and they had sex behind the stands, it was wild, dangerous and fun but it wasn’t a relationship.

The previous week Blaise had left for a four week trip to America, he had spent his last night at hers and they had made no promises to each other, they agreed they might hook up when he came back if things were the same.

No commitment, Hermione agreed it was easier but she also felt she needed a break. Her romantic life was a mess, it was one train wreck after another and a break was just what she needed, even if Ginny didn’t agree.

\-----------------------------

Two months later she was doing just fine and despite constant nagging from Ginny, she had managed to forget about dating altogether. She was sat in her office trying to decide what holiday to take over Christmas, when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called and watched as the door opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Draco Malfoy.

“Err…, Hi, he mumbled apologetically, I thought this was Hectors office.”

She eyed him quizzically, “What? The name on the door didn’t give it away?”

“Well, I… err… don’t have my glasses with me and your name is in quite small writing, I saw a H and so hoped for the best.”

“Oh, I see, I didn’t realise you wore glasses,” she said rather stupidly.

“Well, yes, although I usually wear contacts but seeing as I’ve been kicked out of my own house, I wasn’t able to get them and the bitch broke my glasses. So as you can see I’m having a good day,” he half snarled the last bit at her before apologetically offering her a smile.

“Wow, I’m err… sorry to hear that, I’m…”

“Relax Granger, I’m not here to offload my emotional angst, I just needed to see Hector to ask for some office work for the next few weeks to sort out this mess.”

“Oh, I see, well his is the next office along.”

“Thanks Granger and I guess I’ll see you around, if I’m back for a bit.”

“Yes, I guess you will, well see you later then.”

“See you,” and with a customary little wave he left her office.

\-------------------

The following week she bumped into him again at the Floo Network, both had just arrived.

“Hi Granger,” he said as he fell into step beside her.

“Hi, Malfoy, how are you doing?” She glanced sideways at him and took note that he was back to his sharp, immaculate, handsome self. She shook her head as soon as she realised what she had just thought.

“I’m better thanks Granger and what on earth are you shaking your head at woman?” You look positively deranged,

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was err… just having a moment", now how ridiculous did she feel?

Draco stared at her for a minute confirming what she felt like she also looked like – a lunatic.

“So did you get the office work you needed?” She asked trying to detract his attention back to a normal conversation.

They moved to join the queue for the lifts and jostled for their place along with every other ministry worked. His arm brushed against her and it was hard to miss the spark that occurred when his bare arm touched hers. She drew her gaze up to his face where she met his cool grey eyes looking at her.

“Yes, I’m here for the next month, which should give me time to get my affairs into order.”

“Well, that’s good news. I’m guessing you got hold of some lenses?” She smirked.

As they shuffled towards the lift he laughed, “Yes don’t worry I wont be storming into you’re office calling you Hector.”

“Good stuff, so where is your desk going to be?” She asked, only to be polite of course.

“I’ve got my own office Granger, please I am not going to sit amongst the interns!” He said in mock arrogance, “I’m in Smith’s office, he's on vacation, so I’ve been let loose in there.”

“Oh, that adjoins my office, oh thank Merlin he’s on holiday, he’s such an annoying little prick, always just comes straight into my office without knocking and is always trying to get me to date him. Smarmy little shit, oh and the time I actually locked my door, he had the nerve to report me.”

Draco just stared at her.

“What?” She asked as they moved into the lift.

“What Granger? What? Where do I begin?”

“Huh?” She turned to face him and then realised her mistake, she was now so close to him, she could feel his breath as he spoke. The lift was now full and she was stuck like this until some people left.

“When did you become so vulgar Granger? You’ve a mouth like a dirty cauldron.”

She laughed, “You don’t spend your life with blokes as friends Malfoy and remain untainted.”

He smirked, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he left that comment hang in the air between them for a moment before continuing, “Oh and what on earth did Smith report you for?”

“Oh he had it in his head that the only reason I would lock my door would be to have sex in my office.”

“He what?! He actually reported you for that?” Draco asked somewhat horrified.

_*Level 5 – International Relations*_

“Here we are then,” they shuffled out of the lift and walked along the corridor towards their offices. “So what happened?”

“Well, nothing, they told Smith to stop wasting their time, Hector thought it was hilarious.”

Draco laughed, “Yea I bet he did, well here we are,” they had arrived at Draco’s new office door.

“I’ll see you later,” said Hermione, walking to her own door, she had just opened it and was about to walk through when Draco spoke again,

“So out of morbid curiosity Granger, what did you lock the door for?”

“Oh, I was having sex in my office,” she said and then left him there gobsmacked.

\--------------------

Hermione couldn’t actually believe she had just told Draco Malfoy of all people that.

If it hadn’t been true she could have shrugged it off as a joke. She really wasn’t sure what had come over her. She sat down and started on her days work, soon forgetting the conversation.

Soon, Draco Malfoy became a daily feature in her life, after making a few jokes about always knocking on her office just in case she forgot to lock it, they had normal conversations on their way up to their offices each morning.

One day during his first week he had asked Hermione if she wanted to go for lunch in the canteen, she had gone with him and now this was a daily occurrence for them.

She learned that Draco’s marriage was over, he had finally had enough of the money grabbing bitch, the last straw had come the day they had met in her office after Astoria demanded he work more hours so that she could have another holiday home in Italy.

They had rowed and Draco had left after she had torn his glasses from his face in rage and stamped on them until they shattered all over the floor.

Hermione told Draco about her past and her losses and somewhere along the lines they became actual friends.

\--------------

Draco had a week left of his office work and both were swamped with so much work that on the Tuesday night they were both still working away at 10pm. Draco had noticed hermione’s light was still on and had knocked to see if she needed a coffee, she agreed that it was a great idea and whilst he went to get some she hunted round her office for some biscuits. Ten minutes later they were sat on the floor munching on chocolate digestives.

“I’m going to miss this, Draco spoke with his mouth full, I’ve enjoyed these last few weeks.”

“You mean you don’t want to go back into the field?” She asked.

“No, I want to go back out there, what I really meant is I’ve enjoyed my time with you. It’s been refreshing Granger.”

“Oh, I see,” Hermione agreed with him but her thoughts betrayed her. She had been feeling things for him that she told herself she wasn’t to feel. She had told herself he would never feel the same and that she was just being daft.

“Not going to miss me, Hermione?” He asked moving to his knees and crawling stalkingly towards her.

“I…err… what are you doing?” She flustered.

“Hermione, I want you, there I said it out loud, you’re everything i need, you challenge me, make me laugh and you can shock me, not many people can do that to me I assure you.”

“Draco, I, I don’t know what you mean but this is crazy, you’ve just left your wife, we can’t do anything like this.”

“You’re scared Granger and thats all thats playing on your mind, you’ve had your heart broken too many times, but this feels right to me, I feel comfortable with you like I've never felt before.”

“But Draco, how on earth can you tell all that, we’ve spent three weeks together and only then at short intervals,” she said nervously as he moved closer to her still.

“I just know Hermione, from the day our arms brushed and I felt the electric I have known.”

“The three weeks after that have just proved me that it’s right.”

He was now so close to her that unless she moved they would soon be touching nose to nose.

“Sometimes Hermione all you need is a little faith.”

“Draco, I have been here too many times before, I'm not sure I can go through it again, it’s never been right.”

“Hermione, you only need to get it right one time and I think this could be it, I really do,” he spoke softly.

“I don’t know Draco, this is all so quick, I...” and before she could say another word his lips were on hers and he was kissing her softly at first but when she began to respond to him, the kiss changed from soft and sweet to hard and hot, it was if he stopped kissing her they would both die.

Hermione’s brain had turned to mush and all thoughts had ceased to exist. Draco’s lips were all that mattered.

His hands fisted into her hair and soon they had to break apart to breathe. His hands moved to cup her face and he rested his forehead against hers, “Now tell me you don’t want to try, Hermione?”

She didn’t respond but put her lips against his and they were off again.

The rest of the evening was spent like that until Draco spotted the time and escorted her home. She didn’t invite him in and he didn’t ask, neither wanted to rush this any further.

\--------------

Draco’s last week flew by and they managed to get a little bit of work done, amongst the snogging and groping they so fondly partook in.

It was Draco’s last day in the office and Sunday he was scheduled to report in Beijing for an assignment. He would be gone for a week and already that felt like a lifetime away.

Draco had a meeting with his solicitor and soon to be ex-wife that afternoon and then he was taking Hermione out for dinner, Hermione also had her own plans for after dinner.

That evening they had just apparated to Hermione’s front door when Draco spoke up, “I have something I need to tell you, Hermione.”

Before he could continue, however, she kissed him, once the initial shock wore off he kissed her hungrily back, “I want you to come inside Draco,” she said breaking away.

He grinned and kissed her again backing her into the house through the now open door, all thoughts distracted for now.

\-------------

A few hours later they lay sleepily sated on the floor in front of her fireplace, I blankets and cushions surrounding them, Hermione blushed at the thought, they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom.

She was so pleased she had given Draco a chance, he had been right, this felt good.

She shifted to face him, he looked deep in thought, “What did you want to tell me earlier, Draco?” She asked, her fingers tracing small patterns around his chest.

“Astoria is pregnant, Hermione, with my child,” he spoke flatly with no emotion.

Hermione’s heart split in two, that was it, it had finally broken beyond repair, how stupid was she to get involved again. She pulled away from him as if burnt by his touch.

“Hermione, listen, I...”

“You what?” She shouted, grabbing her clothes from the floor as she stood. “What? Want to say thanks for the shag but now I have to go play happy families with her and your child?”

“Of course you should Draco,” she said quietly, her anger disappearing as quickly as it had come, “that’s whats right after all, it’s honourable.” She collapsed to the floor again, finally broken.

“Is that what you think Granger? That I would go back to her? Have you not listened to a word I have said to you this last week? Us, that’s whats right and hell I'm a Malfoy, honour isn’t one of our redeeming qualities. I was going to say I want to bring up my child with you. Astoria isn’t interested, she just wants a large payout. I want to start a family with you, you stupid woman, our family. I want to marry you.”

Hermione couldn’t take it all in, after a week he wanted to marry her? Hermione was so stunned in fact that her body shut down on her and for the first time in her life she fainted.

Two Years Later

Hermione Granger was gone, she had just been replaced with Hermione Malfoy. She and Draco had just got married, she couldn't quite believe it had finally happened. Their relationship had been a roller coaster. Somehow Draco convinced her to accept his proposal and they had announced their engagement a month after his divorce, it had caused a storm in the press.

Six months later Astoria had given birth to Scorpious Malfoy, a bouncing baby boy who was the spitting image of his father. She had consequently done a runner from the hospital and hadn't been seen since. Daphne her sister didn't have a clue where she was either, much later it had been discovered she had met an Arabian man who was very wealthy and had married him at the first opportunity no one missed her, least of all Hermione.

Hermione had fallen in love with the little boy the moment she saw Draco walking through her front door with him cradled in his arms.

Six months after Draco brought Scorpious home, Hermione fell pregnant. Draco was ecstatic but Hermione was scared, she had been here before and lost a child and the thought of losing another petrified her. Hermione lived on tenterhooks for the next nine months and she would be the first to admit she wasn't easy to live with and Draco had walked out to calm down on more than one occasion. None of it mattered however when their beautiful baby girl was born healthy, they forgot about the last nine months.

It had all been worth it and now she looked over at her handsome husband holding Rose in his arms and trying to walk towards her with Scorpious clinging to his leg, she knew her vows had been correct, Draco had been right when he told her that she only had to get it right one time, and she had.

_Fin_


End file.
